fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Havoc
is an upcoming Mario Kart game announced at OLE-11. It will be released on the OL Havoc in late 2011. Story In a post-OLE interview with the head of Outer Limits Co., Andrew, he stated that there would be a story mode in the game that involved all the characters. Characters There are 35 regular playable characters in the game, seperated into five weight classes, in order from lighest to heaviest: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser, and Heavy. In Balloon Battle, when a player loses all their balloons, they turn into a Mini Bomb Kart, and can blow up in another players' face. Default MarioMK7.png|Mario with his Standard Kart Medium LuigiMK7.png|Luigi with his Bolt Buggy Medium PeachMK7.png|Peach with her Royal Ribbon Light YoshiMK7.png|Yoshi with his Bumble V Light BowserMK7.png|Bowser with his Standard Kart Heavy DKMK7.png|Donkey Kong with his Bolt Buggy Cruiser Wairo MK7.png|Wario with his Bolt Buggy Heavy WaluigiMKH.png|Waluigi with his Standard Kart Cruiser ToadMK7.png|Toadwith his Standard Kart Feather Red Lakitu and Kart.png|Lakitu with his Standard Kart Feather Koopa MK7.png|Koopa Troopa with his Standard Kart Feather Shy Guy MK7.png|Shy Guy with his Standard Kart Feather Unlockable MK7 Daisy.png|Daisy with her Royal Ribbon Light BirdoMKH.png|Birdo with her Egg 1 Medium BowserJrMKH.png|Bowser Jr. with his Koopa Clown Light DiddyMKH.png|Diddy Kong with his Barrel Train Light ToadetteMKH.png|Toadette with her Royal Ribbon Feather MK7 wiggler.png|Wiggler with his Standard Kart Cruiser PiantaMKH.png|Pianta with his Tiny Tug Cruiser (New Driver) PenguinMKH.png|Penguin with his Soda Jet Light (New Driver) DixieMKH.png|Dixie Kong with her Cact-x Feather (New Driver) FunkyMKH.png|Funky Kong with his Zucchini Cruiser (New Driver) Metalmarionkart mk79w8h9.png|Metal Mario with his B-Dasher Heavy Rosalina Mk7.png|Rosalina with her Royal Ribbon Cruiser MK7 queenbee.png|Honey Queen with her Bumble V Heavy DryBonesMKH.png|Dry Bones with his Bolt Buggy Feather E.GaddMKH.png|Elvin Gadd with his Shy Kart Light (New Driver) MonaMKH.png|Mona with her B-Dasher Medium (New Driver) BoomBoomMKH.png|Boom Boom with his Standard Kart Heavy (New Driver) CosmicCloneMKH.png|Cosmic Clone with his Bumble V Feather (New Driver) Unlocking Criteria Items *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Blue Spiny Shell *Banana *Triple Banana *Bob-omb *Bullet Bill *Star *Thunderbolt *Yoshi Egg *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Lucky Seven *Ice Flower (New) *Hammer Suit (New) *Boomerang Suit (New) *Spiny Egg (New) Courses New Courses Retro Courses Story Mode Courses Battle Courses Kart Customization Like in Mario Kart 7, players can customize their own karts and bikes using different kart/bike frames, tires, and gliders. Karts *Standard Kart* *Bolt Buggy *Royal Ribbon/Birthday Girl** *Go-Kart Unlockable: *Aero Glider* *B Dasher *Barrel Train *Bloom Coach** *Bumble V *Cact-X *Cheep Charger *Cloud 9 *Egg 1*** *Flutter Flyer (New) *Growlster *Koopa Clown *Pipe Frame* *Shellmobile* (New) *Shy Kart *Soda Jet *Tiny Tug *Zig-Zag (New) *Zuchini Bikes Bikes are an unlockable feature, first being unlocked after collecting 1,000 coins. *Bullet Bike* *Bumper Bike (New) *Dolphin Dasher *Excitebike* *Mach Motor/Mach Bike *Magicruiser* *Motor Master (New) *Orbiter/Astrobike (New) *Precious Pearl** (New) *Shooting Star *Spear *Standard Bike* *Suspension Bike *Wario Bike *Whirlwind (New) *Zip Zip Beta Elements Main article: Mario Kart Havoc/Beta elements Trivia *Despite the local racer limit being 8, there are 10 characters racing on the cover. Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:OLE-11 Category:OL Havoc Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Sequels Category:2011 Category:Wikispeed Category:Kart racing Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games